detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Enemy
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Public Enemy is the twenty-fourth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. ''This chapter has eight different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Connor and relies heavily on decisions made by players during The Stratford Tower. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Public Enemy, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. # Fall in the Zen Garden (checkpoint) # Talk to Amanda # Inside Stratford Tower (checkpoint) #* Hank Confiscates Coin - only if Hank and Connor are friends. #* Listen to Briefing # Investigate Corridors #* Killed during 'Statford Tower' #** Analyze Guard Next to Phone #* Wounded During 'Statford Tower' #** Analyze Simon's Blue Blood #* Killed during 'Statford Tower' #** Analyze Dead Employee #* Check CCTV #* Analyze Phone #* Killed during 'Statford Tower' #** Analyze Armed Guard # Meet Perkins # Investigate Broadcast Room #* Saved During 'The Hostage' #** Meet Cop from Hostage Situation #* Attacked by SWAT during the 'Statford Tower' #** Analyze Corridor Bullet Holes #** Analyze Roof Access Bullet Holes #** Analyze Screen Bullet Holes #** Analyze Blue Blood on Wall #* Analyze Cap #* Watch Video #* Check Camera #* Died in Broadcast during 'Stratford Tower' #** Analyze Destroyed Android (if Simon was Killed during The Stratford Tower) #* Wounded during 'Stratford Tower' #** Analyze Blue Blood on Console (if Simon was wounded during The Stratford Tower) # Decide To Leave #* 'Connor and Hank Left The Crime Scene' # Go to Rooftop # Investigate Rooftop #* Analyze Door #* Analyze Bag #* Died on Rooftop during 'Stratford Tower' #** Analyze Destroyed Android (only if Simon was killed on roof during The Stratford Tower) #* Wounded during 'Stratford Tower' #** Analyze Blue Blood (only if Simon was wounded during The Stratford Tower) #** Find Footprints #* Analyze Weapon # Find Simon (only if Simon was wounded during The Stratford Tower) #* Rush Deviant #*# Shot By Simon #*#* Simon Is Destroyed By SWAT - cross-chapter impact: Simon will not appear in further chapters #*#* 'Connor Died Running Toward Simon' #*# Reach Simon #*#* Flash From Simon's Memory - cross-chapter impact: unlocks an additional evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Simon Self-Destructs - cross-chapter impact: Simon will not appear in further chapters #*#*Connor Was Traumatized'' #* Stay in Cover #*# Simon is Destroyed by SWAT - cross-chapter impact: Simon will not appear in further chapters #*# Hank and Connor Survived Unscathed # Enter The Kitchen #* Read Bleeding Blue #* Read Clean Food Craze # Interrogate (JB300) Androids - must have watched the CCTV footage to unlock further items in this branch #* Deviant Not Found #* Find Deviant # Deviant Attacks #* Out of Time #*# Connor Shut Down #* Remove Knife #* Recover Biocomponent #*# Lose Too Much Time #*# SWAT Destroys Deviant - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Deviant Kills Cop From The Hostage #*# Connor and Hank Survived # Chase Deviant #* Rush Deviant #*# Deviant Self Destructs - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Deviant killed cop from "The Hostage" #*# Connor and Hank Survived #* Protect Hank #*# Deviant Shoots Connor #*# SWAT Destroys Deviant - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Deviant Kills Cop From The Hostage #*# Connor Sacrificed Himself For Hank #* Draw Gun (Take gun from FBI agent's holster) #*# Shoot Deviant - cross-chapter impact: unlocks deviant's body as an evidence item in Last Chance, Connor. #*#* Rescue Cop (if saved during The Hostage) #*# Massacre Prevented Relationship Changes Amanda *Picking "Eden Club" when Amanda asks what he discovered if he shot the Traci ￼￼￼￼￼ *Picking "Eden Club" when Amanda asks what he discovered if the Tracis escaped or if he didn't find them *Picking "troubled" or "sincere" when Amanda accuses Connor of seeming lost *Picking "cold" when Amanda accuses Connor of seeming lost ￼ *Picking "truth" when Amanda asks why Connor didn't shoot the Tracis *Picking "confident" when Amanda threatens to replace Connor *Picking "indifferent" when Amanda threatens to replace Connor Hank *Connor dies while trying to reconnect his biocomponent *Shielding Hank from the deviant or shoot the deviant Software Instability *Picking "troubled" when Amanda accuses Connor of seeming lost *Picking "cold" when Amanda accuses Connor of seeming lost *Picking "conflicted" when Amanda threatens to replace Connor *Picking "indifferent" when Amanda threatens to replace Connor *Connor dies *Attack the deviant *Charge at Simon and successfully probe his memory Public Opinion *Attack the deviant x2 *Save Hank de:Staatsfeind ru:Вне закона Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters